freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Curacao
Unfettered by colony law, Curacao is run by Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines as a pleasure planet where every whim and decadent urge is fulfilled. The only sound that can be heard over the lapping waves on its fabulous beaches is the tremendous outpouring of credits by its patrons. This is not a planet for the idle vacationer; it was established to cater to the affluent from Manhattan and Los Angeles who, in many cases, have more currency than morals. Details Planet Curacao is a beautiful terrestrial world in the Cortez system mostly covered by liquid water. It is home to many seaside resorts owned by Orbital Spa and Cruise. The many natural vistas this world offers, plus the freedom of the Independent Worlds, makes Curacao a popular vacation hotspot for many a wealthy Liberty citizen looking to relieve themselves of both credits and morals, if only for a time. Infocard Independents World - Cortez - Planet Curacao - Orbital Spa Cruises - Launch Pad.png|Curacao Launch Pad Independents World - Cortez - Planet Curacao - Orbital Spa Cruises - Bar.png|Curacao Bar Independents World - Cortez - Planet Curacao - Orbital Spa Cruises - Commodity Trader.png|Curacao Commodity Trader Independents World - Cortez - Planet Curacao - Orbital Spa Cruises - Equipement Dealer.png|Curacao Equipement Dealer Independents World - Cortez - Planet Curacao - Orbital Spa Cruises - Ship Dealer.png|Curacao Ship Dealer *LOCATION: Cortez system, Independent Worlds *OWNER: Orbital Spa and Cruise *DIAMETER: 19,443 km. *MASS: 6.98 x 10e25 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: -56°C to 53°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 13.27 km/sec Ships Sold Bounty Hunter AP-7031 Barracuda Heavy Fighter (Lvl 13, $71,210) Commodities Buys *Luxury Food - $800 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $396 *H-Fuel - $510 Sells *Oxygen - $2 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 1 *Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 1 *Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 1 *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News CRIMINALS ON CURACAO?: CURACAO -- Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines responded vehemently to the claim made by a Liberty Security Force report, which stated that Lane Hackers had occasionally been spotted at the Curacao resort in the Cortez Independent World. The report also inferred that some Orbital staff aware of the infrequent Lane Hacker visits looked the other way because of potential profits from vacationing pirates aboard the base. "This accusation is an outrage," said an anonymous Orbital executive. "If it were a private organization making such claims, our lawyers would be preparing a libel suit." Rumors Border World Exports "I’m normally based on Glasgow, that’s our corporate headquarters. The Leeds system doesn’t offer the recreational opportunities that this place can. We are close to the cruise ship in Edinburgh, but you can’t land on the planet there." "The reefs here are stupendous. We took the five-day sail and sea package. They dive for all sorts of strange creatures and prepare absolutely amazing meals every night. The night sky is just incredible here. You can see the Barrier in all of its glory stretching off into space." "Bowex is holding its company executive retreat here for the fourth consecutive year. It’s a little dicey getting here, but great once you’ve arrived. They should convert one of those crazy Bretonian terraforming projects into a pleasure planet like this." Bounty Hunters Guild "This is one nice place to be based, although those snooty, rich Manhattan types don’t seem to like us much. Lots of work around here. Rogues, Lane Hackers, Outcasts. We’ve got our hands full in Cortez." "I’m not supposed to tell anyone this, but I’ve had a few. There are some Jump Holes I know of in this system. One is in the southeastern quadrant in the Paloma Cloud, and it leads to California. The other is in the Corcovado Field. That one goes to Magellan." "I just came back from a tough battle in the Roatan Cloud. I was ambushing some Lane Hackers when some Outcasts showed up out of nowhere. Barely got out. My wingman didn’t. I think I’ll need a couple of those Curacao shooters from the bar tonight." "If you know the shipping paths of the Outcasts, you can snag some Cardamine cargoes. They don’t give up without a fight, though. Best thing is to find the Jump Hole to California in the Paloma Cloud, then hang out a little to the southwest of it. They’ll be along soon enough." "We do a lot of patrols in this system. There’s a Rogue base somewhere out in the Corcovado Field. Good luck getting close to it. It’s swarming with Rogues, Hackers, and Outcasts." "I’m thinking of starting a side business. Take out some of those soft rich folks from the inner House worlds that have never seen true Indie-world danger. Cruise the clouds, look for some trouble, then hightail it out of there before it gets too hot. What do ya think?" "The Charles Kane and its escorts were ambushed in the Roatan Ice Crystal Cloud several weeks ago, probably by Rogues or Lane Hackers. They commandeered the ship and flew it further into the cloud. Several Bounty Hunters happened upon the hijacked ship, and a fierce firefight ensued. Only one limped back to tell the tale. She said the ship was still out there in the cloud, abandoned and drifting with the field." Bretonia Armed Forces "Well, I must admit, the weather here is far superior to that of London — not that I travel much. I’ve been on the Essex chasing down Mollys in Dublin for the past two years. It’s about time they gave me a rest." "The drinks are really cheap here, not like back home where they’re highly taxed. I’m not particularly fond of Liberty ale, though. I think I’ll try jet sailing tomorrow; it’s supposed to be a great way to see the planet." "I won a sweepstakes, that’s why I’m here — it’s not something I could afford on a navy pilot’s salary. I’m originally from Leeds, so oxygen-rich air like they have on Curacao is a definite pleasure. My mood is improving already." Cryer Pharmaceuticals "I’ve come here every year for the past decade; I love this place. You have to try the undersea trip. If you’re lucky, you might see one of the giant norfins. They’re scary at first, but the sub is well equipped to defend itself." "I work on the Cambridge Research Station — a long ways from Liberty and this place. It gets kind of crazy in there after a couple of months of zero-g. Cambridge is nice to visit, but it ain’t like good ’ole Liberty, folks. Much better food here." "This is THE place for Liberty executives like me to take vacations. You can do a lot of networking here if you want, or you can just sit back and enjoy the good life by the pool." Gateway Shipping "My ship broke down in the Paloma Cloud yesterday. They’re still working on it, so I’ve got at least another night here to burn on company time. I think I’ll head down to the casino and roll the dice tonight." "This is the best layover you get on Gateway runs. We normally don’t stop here much, but when we do, it’s a nonstop party." "This is the only safe stop in this neck of the woods. Pretty rough on both sides in the clouds. I was stuck here once when the Trade Lane got taken down for a few days. I liked it so much that I try to come back at least once every few years with the missus. The sun’s pretty hot though — I always get burned." Liberty Navy "I love this place. They have plenty of gambling, great Food, and lots of oceanic fishing trips — some pretty weird creatures out there. There’s a purple wing fish that literally flies out of the water at you when it gets hooked. Have to carry a shield with you at all times." "It gets a little pricey here, especially if you’ve just lost last month’s salary in the casino. Oh well, there are always the cheap buffets of Luxury Foods like lettuce and potatoes, none of that Synth Paste crap. Now I know how the rich people of Sirius live. The seafood is pretty weird though. They can keep that." "I’m taking a well deserved R&R, compliments of Orbital Spa and Cruise. My patrol saved Orbital’s butt last week on the east Trade Lane to the California Gate. A crew of Rogues was about to make off with a Luxury Goods shipment. We saved the day." Orbital Spa and Cruise "We export our pure Water to Los Angeles, which always needs more than it can get. On the return trip we carry H-Fuel, Pharmaceuticals, Food, and Consumer Goods." "We send patrols out into the eastern fields to keep the considerable criminal population in check. Fortunately, there is a substantial Bounty Hunter contingent based here to provide some sense of security. Unfortunately, their rather crude behavior and offensive odor has been a problem with our regular guests." "We bring in Luxury Goods from Manhattan so that our clients can shop in addition to their daily regime of water sports and gambling. The armored transports tend to get attacked quite a bit in the Paloma Cloud." "This is the original home of Orbital Spa and Cruise, founded in 475 by Tony Cortez. This was the first planet in the Sirius Sector devoted solely to the pursuit of pleasure. There is now a second in Stuttgart, and several cruise ships in the far reaches of civilized space." "We ship Luxury Food from New London. It’s perishable, so we have to be fast. Only the finest Cambridge organic produce for our discriminating customers." "The unusually high oxygen content of Curacao’s atmosphere has a rejuvenating effect on most of our patrons, which primarily include the Liberty wealthy. They can hop a special transport and be here in a matter of days via the Jump Gates and Trade Lanes." "There is no appreciable landmass on this planet. Outside of the hotel platform there is a vast, shallow sea covering the planet. Various water sports are the preferred activity. We also offer submersible expeditions for more adventurous travelers who want to experience the exotic undersea life." "Curacao wasn’t discovered until 465 because of its obscured position in the heart of the Barrier. The Tantulus, a Liberty survey ship, accidentally stumbled into the system while researching a new Jump Gate route between Liberty and Bretonia." "Orbital will normally accept any guest that can pay their way, even a Bounty Hunter. On our Hawaii ship you can spot Hogosha and even the odd Corsair or two. The Lane Hackers have expressed interest in staying here, but we feel their piracy against our ships is too severe to ignore." Universal Shipping "We occasionally ship in Luxury Goods from Los Angeles to supplement those from Orbital Spa." "These Independent Worlds are the roughest areas that Universal has to traverse. At least we don’t have to deal with the Border Worlds. Just last week we lost a shipment to Hackers in the Roatan Cloud." "Our main business on the Bretonian-Libertonian Line is Bretonian Gold, New York Luxury Goods, and Trade Lane Parts bound for Bretonia." "This resort is the first Orbital Spa and Cruise hotel built. They have a second one in the Stuttgart system, but I prefer to be closer to home in case something goes wrong. The hotel is getting a little old, though. I think they should level it and create an artificial island here." "The only time it gets scary here is when there’s a big storm. We were caught in one five years ago — we thought the platform wouldn’t make it. But it’s still standing, so I guess I shouldn’t worry too much." "I heard that some visiting dignitaries were kidnapped en route by Rogues in the Paloma Cloud. That’s unsettling." Category:Planets Category:Independent Worlds